The Real Story of the Pretty Solder Sailor Moon
by SoccerPlaya
Summary: UNFINISHED UNTILL "THE CRYSTAL" IS DONE!!! The REAL Story of the Pretty Sailor Solder Sailormoon. Follow Selena find her fellow Solder's and save the earth and universe!
1. Sailor Moon

*~The REAL Story of the Pretty Sailor Solder Sailormoon~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You've all seen the cartoon, pretended to be her, wanted to be her, shopped for the costume and drawn a crescent moon marks on your forehead. But have you ever thought that there really could be a Sailormoon? I really never even knew about it before. So I didn't think anything of it.that is, until the day my life changed forever. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Annie? Annie.ANNIE! WAKE UP!" Yelled my best friend Lucy. "Wake up! Class is over! I can't believe you slept through the whole class!"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn't get any sleep last night with my little cousin upstairs crying all night." I explained. Hi. My name is Annie Caliwerts. Im 14 years old and I'm a freshmen in high school. I have long red hair; it goes down to my knees. I always wear it down with braids coming out behind my ears. It's pretty thick hair so it doesn't get tangled really fast. My mom calls is "princess hair" because a princess's hair is always perfect no matter that you do to it. My eyes are blue and I have a few freckled on my face. I love to sleep.although I never get any with my little cousin over.  
  
My friend Lucy is 16; I've known her since I was 2. Our families are good friends. She and me have been friend ever since we met. Her blonde hair (which she bleached [haha]) was down to her shoulders. It curled at the ends and curved around the frame of her face. She had blue eyes and a pimple free face.  
  
"Well I took notes for you so you can copy then. Don't want you getting behind in school again. Not after we took so long to get you where you are now!" She said. I'm not a very good student so I have Lucy to tooter. She's 16 and a junior; She can drive so she gives me a ride home.  
  
"Can we have the top down today? It so hot!" I said. Her parents got her a yellow convertible for her 16th b-day because if her good grades.  
  
"Sure Hun." She said that we had an uneventful ride home. that was until I got home. I walked out of the car and went to my front door. I looked around because I have the funny feeling that I was being watched. I didn't see anything so I went in.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" School had just started and I hated it already. I had tons of homework. Luckily I didn't have any this weekend. I could just relax and sleep all weekend. I walked up my stairs and sat in my room and looked around. It was a plain room. Double bed on the wall in the middle the room. Bookshelf to the left and a vanity set to my right. On both sides of my bed there are nightstands with lamps that curved over and let of a soft glow over my room. (A/N: if you watch the cartoon.there sorta like Hotaru's lamps in her room) Right in front of my bed is a desk where I have pictures upon pictures of herself, Lucy, and her Boyfriend, Brian.  
  
"Hunny? Where are you?" My mom yelled.  
  
"Im in my room.what do you need?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that we are going out to eat tonight so make sure that you get all your homework done."  
  
So I started my homework and again I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around my room and saw my little cousin. She was a cutie-pie. She had short black hair and it was up in little piggy tails. She had big watery brown eyes that made you melt when you look in them.  
  
"Come here." I said with a laugh. But she wouldn't come. She was starring at my window. So I looked over and I saw a black cat sitting on my windowsill. How did it get up on the 2nd floor windowsill? The cat pawed at the window. I walked over and let it in. There I saw they crescent moon mark on her forehead. It walked in and sat down on the bed, looked up and me and said.yes I said it said something?  
  
"Annie, I am Kyia. I have been sent to help you on your quest." It said. My little cousin started to cry and the cat hid. I was just starring, did that cat just say something?! My mom came to see what was making my cousin cry.  
  
"What did you do!?" She yelled at me.  
  
"I don't know! She just started crying!" I yelled back. My mom walked out with my cousin and I wall alone. well then the cat came out.  
  
"So sorry for scarring her and you. But I didn't know how to make her leave." Kyia said.  
  
"Hold on! You're a cat," the cat nodded, "you can talk?! God I need more sleep."  
  
"You are not seeing things. Come over and pet me, then you'll know I'm for real."  
  
"So.if you are real then why are you here?" I said sitting next to Kyia.  
  
"You are a Moon princess. But inside you is another girl, an even more powerful girl. The girl is you but in a different form. I have come to help train the girl inside you."  
  
"Wait.a MOON princess? A girl inside me? What am I possessed?" I yelled. "This was all to confusing." I said.  
  
"No. Ok calm down! You can't tell anyone about me.I'll hypnotize your mom into thinking that you've had me all my life. That way I can stay with you. Now you I will show you the girl inside you." Kyia threw an broach at me and I picked it up. It felt weird, but a good weird. "Now yell Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Ok." so I held up the broach and yelled "MOON PRISM POWER!" and my body filled with light. I could feel myself being freed. I could feel my self being clothed and then it stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror. It wasn't me.it was a person with a costume on.I had a tiara on my head and a blue mini skirt on.I felt so different, almost as if I was in a haloween costume. There was a bow in the middle of her chest and on where her skirt and starts on the back.. "Um.Kyia.what is this?" I asked.  
  
"This is your inner girl. Her name is Sailor Moon. You are a defender of peace and justice. You will protect the earth and I will help you along your journey, you must not tell anyone who you are-" But her words cut by an ear splitting scream. Myself, still in Sailor Moon outfit, ran down stairs to see a woman with a Staff pointing it at my mother. The lady was almost 6 feet tall. She had clawed feet and walked on her tip toes. Her skin was a tint of blue and had purple eyes. Her costume was a yellow dress that split right at her belly button. It split so far up that it almost didn't cover her chest. Her staff was as tall as she was. It had a curved blade but on the outside it was jagged. And in the center of the curved was a black crystal. It shone with a sickening glitter.  
  
"Hey! Let go of my mother you freak! How dare you try to hurt someone so close to me! I stand for love and justice! And I will destroy you! In the name of the moon!" That just came out.I didn't even have to think about it!  
  
"Who are you?!" Yelled the woman in surprise.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Defender of justice and lover of moms! And you, have violated my space. Now I will have to destroy you."  
  
The woman just laughed "Ahh!!!" She yelled as a jet of black energy shot at me. I jumped out of the way and was safe but not for long.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" She threw me a wand. It had a pink handle and there was a crescent moon on it. In the middle of the moon was a white crystal. "Take this and yell 'Moon Cosmic Destroyer"!" Kyia Yelled.  
  
"MOON COSMIC DESTROYER!" I yelled. Just then a stream of white energy came shooting out and hit the enemy. The enemy was eliminated. My mother fell limp to the ground. I ran to her and heard my little cousin crying. I laid my mother on the ground and went to my cousin. She cowered away. Just then I realized that I was still in my Sailor Moon costume. So I ran up to my room and sat on my bed.  
  
"Oh, my, god! What just happened!?" I said.  
  
"That is the girl inside you. You are the future Moon princess."  
  
"So I'M going to be a moon princess in the future? That's kinda cool. But this is too much for me right now. How do I get out of this?" I said looking at my clothes.  
  
"Twist the broach and it will dissolve." And I did so and I was back in my normal clothes and was holding the broach.  
  
"Wow" was all I could say and I ran downstairs to go see if my mother was ok.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: If there are any switches for 1st to 3rd person in this chapter or any chapter tell me please! This is my first story written like this! Thanks and don't forget to review! I will have some kind if drawings up on a different web site! So you can see what everything looks like! Bye! 


	2. Sailor Mercury

Chapter 2  
  
Sailor Mercury  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up the next day and didn't believe what had happened last night.It must have been a dream. But then I heard a purr and looked over and a cat slept next to me. It was real.wow. I thought, there was Kyia, lying next to me. And on my nightstand was the broach. It was a very pretty thing.  
  
"Annie? Are you awake? Its time for school." Came to the voice of my mother. "Make sure you feed Kyia today. You always forget about her."  
  
"Oh. about her I don't know where she came from! Don't be mad at me!" I said  
  
"What are you talking about? We've had her for 3 years! Are you feeling ok?" she asked me, putting her hand on my head to see if I was warm. Then I remembered that Kyia hypnotized them.  
  
"Oh yeah.I forgot where I was for a second. I better her ready for school." I said. I shooed her out and turned to Kyia and said "Say something." I wanted to see if I dreamed it.  
  
"Hi," Was all I needed. "You better get ready for school. Your friend Lucy is coming soon."  
  
So I got dressed and sat at my vanity and started braiding my hair. "Kyia? How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"Oh, I've been watching you ever since you were born. I was just waiting for the time to be right before I made myself present." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. Ok." I said as I braided my hair. The thought kinda freaked me out. I decided to take the broach with me to school in case I needed it. You never know. So I got ready and got my school uniform on, a short black skirt and a white collared shirt with a bow across my chest. I decided to put the broach right in the middle if it. It looked nice.  
  
I walked down to the kitchen and as I walked in a vision if what had happened last night came back to me. The lady, standing over my mother, with a long staff. I shivered at the thought. I walked outside to see Lucy waiting for me. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her bangs were pulled over behind her ears.  
  
"Hey, Hun!" She said, looking at my broach she said, "Where ever did you get that? Its beautiful!" She said with her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh! You mean this thing?" I said, taking it off to show Lucy. " Its just some thing that I found im the basement." I handed it to Lucy and she starred at it, and then handed it back. "That's really pretty, but we must get to school. Or we'll be late!" She said jumping over her car door and landed in the seat. I followed suit.  
  
~*At School*~  
  
"Did you hear about the new student?" "Ya! I heard she was a real brain!" "Where's she from?"  
  
The whispers were all over the school. There was a new student coming to SunnySide High School. No one seemed to know where she was from. But I was going to find out in 1st hour.  
  
"Common people! Take your seats! We have a lot to learn today!" Yelled my Math teacher, Mr. Montgunty. I took my seat and took out my Algebra textbook and homework. He gives way to much homework.  
  
There was a knock at the door and a young girl came in. About my age, she had beautiful white/blonde hair that went to her shoulders. That was all I could see from where I was sitting. She handed him a slip of paper and looked around class, she was obviously nervous.  
  
"Well, class this is Mariah Ka-Ka.how do you say your last name?"  
  
"Kachoziah," She said in a whisper.  
  
"Well welcome Mariah! You can take a seat next to Annie over there," He pointed at me, and I waved so she knew who I was. She smiled and walked over and took her seat.  
  
"Hi! Im Annie Caliwerts! Welcome to SunnySide High!" I whispered to her. She smiled back and took out her textbook. There I saw more of her. Her hair looked so soft and was so shinny, she had green/blue eyes and her teeth were perfect. And class started.  
  
After school, when I was in the car with Lucy I saw Mariah walking. "Lucy? Can you drop me off, I wanna go talk to Mariah."  
  
"Sure," She said. Stopped the car, and I jumped out.  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled and she drove off. I turned to Mariah and ran towards her. "Mariah! Mariah! Wait up!" I yelled. She turned around and smiled and let me catch up. When I did I was out of breath. "Hi! Can I walk home with you?"  
  
"Sure! I'm sorry, I forgot your name, "She said.  
  
"Annie. Where do you live?"  
  
"Umm. 173 Turtle Grove." She said.  
  
"Really? Cool! I live like right next to you! 165 Turtle Grove!"  
  
So from then on we walked home and talked. I turned out that we had lots on common. We both owned cats, I wondered if hers talked, we both love soccer and have been playing for a while. She is, in fact really smart. So we decided to make a little study group with Mariah, Lucy and me. We got to her house first. I looked up at it and it looked beautiful. I never really looked at it before. It was 3 stories, brick with green shutters.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Sure!" I said.  
  
We walked in her house and I got that feeling that someone was watching me. I looked out the window to see Kyia looking in through the window. I looked at her and laughed.  
  
"What?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing sorry. I do that sometimes.I must warn you I am weird!" I said with a laugh. We had a good laugh for a while until Mariah's mother came in with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, hi mom! This is my new friend, Annie. She lives just down the street."  
  
"Well that's great! Hello Annie. Mariah why don't you show her around?" Her mom said.  
  
"Ok! Common Annie! I wanna show you my room!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, I barley had enough time to say. "Nice to meet you!" before I was on the 3rd story. She led me into a blue room. It was so pretty. Her walls were a slight shade of blue. She had a hard wood floor with a blue rug by her bed. To the right of her bed was a bookshelf. On it were books about Math, Science, History, some books were chapter books, and there was one about the moon. To the left of her bed was a piano. It had some complicated songs; I looked like she was a good piano player. Her vanity was right next to the door, and on it were some makeup, not much, necklaces, rings and some other jewelry. Her bed was a canopy bed. The canopy was of sky blue sheer, fit for a princess.  
  
I looked around the room with awe; "It's beautiful! Do you play the piano?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, my mother says it helps calm the soul. So I play it a lot." She said.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
We talked for a while about where she came from and some more things that she liked. Then in came her cat. It was a he and his name was Destiny. He was a gray cat.  
  
"Why! Hello there!" I was half expecting him to talk back. But he gave no sign that he understood me. I guess Kyia was the only talking cat. "Hey, Mariah, do you think you could play me something on the piano?"  
  
"Sure!" she said smiling and walked over to the piano and started to play a song. When I looked over at the window where Kyia was sitting I saw something, I don't know what, but something. Then out of nowhere the window exploded and I was flung back and smashed into Mariah. When I opened my eyes I saw the lady from last night. I ran out of the room and transformed into Sailor Moon. When I got back I saw the lady standing over Mariah holding her staff right on Mariah's head.  
  
"Haha! Now let me see if your pure thoughts are worthy of my task," She laughed.  
  
"Stop it right there! Don't you know when to die! How dare you try to hurt my friend, especially since I just met her! In the name of the Moon! I will punish you!" I yelled. The woman threw an energy ball at me and I just missed it, but the next time I wasn't so lucky. I was hit in the stomach. And fell unconscious. Kyia saw the rest, the lady then put her staff on Mariah's head again and a beam of light came from the end and hit her in the forehead. Mariah's screamed and as she did a mark appeared on her forehead. Kyia looked stunned is this Sailor Mercury? And it was she. Kyia jumped on the lady's back, making her lose her concentration and the beam stopped. Mariah sat up and Kyia yelled, "Mariah! Take this pen hold it tight and yell 'Mercury Star Power'!"  
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" and Mariah transformed in to Sailor Mercury. There she was standing there, in her blue skirt and ribbons.  
  
"Now yell 'Shine Aqua Illusion'!"  
  
And she did. By this time I was awake and knew what I had to do, "MOON COSMIC DESTROYER!" I yelled and the lady ran away. I then looked at Sailor Mercury, "Mariah?" I asked looking at her.  
  
She nodded her head. "Um, is that you Annie?" I nodded and un-transformed. We sat there looking at each other as Kyia explained everything to Mariah.  
  
"So.this is like my part time job.protecting you?" Mariah asked me.  
  
"No, not protecting me, protecting the world." I said. Then we both fell back on her bed and started up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well, this has been a very interesting day, don't you think?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Don't worry, there are plenty more to come," Kyia said.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do about my window?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know." I said and we started laughing, knowing that this was the start of a great friend ship. 


End file.
